An Animated Christmas Carol
by Emily E
Summary: A cartoon character version of Charles Dickens' "A Christmas Carol", with Lord Hater from Wander Over Yonder as Ebenezer Scrooge and Spongebob as Bob Cratchit.
1. Chapter 1

Narrators – Myself, Olaf (Frozen), Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog), Chowder (Chowder)

Ebenezer Scrooge - Lord Hater (Wander Over Yonder)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Part one: Introduction

Four narrators stumble into the scene. Their names are Olaf, Courage, Chowder, and Emily. They begin telling the story.

Olaf: Ladies and gentlemen…

Courage: Boys and girls…

Chowder: Today we are going to present to you a classic tale.

Emily: Hey, is it okay if I do the narration?

Chowder: No way! You promised us we would narrate this story together!

Emily: Yeah, but I'm the one who's writing it so…

Olaf: Oh, please. All this story is really is just a cover of Charles Dickins's novel "A Christmas Carol". The only difference is that everyone is a cartoon character.

Emily: Thank you for stating the obvious, Olaf.

Courage: Guys, can we please continue the story?

Emily: Oh, right. My bad. Ahem! Anyway, now that Christmas is coming up, we will bring you a tale about a man who hates Christmas.

Olaf: A greedy, cold-hearted guy he is.

Emily: He would do anything for money. He's the meanest one to ever exist.

Chowder: This ruthless being goes by the name of Lord Hater. Just hearing his name makes me shiver.

Olaf: I never shiver because I'm made of snow.

Emily: Anyways, we hope you enjoy what we're about to tell you.

Courage: Guys, Hater is coming this way.

Chowder: Hide!

They all hide behind a snowy bush. Just then, a sullen-looking being walks into the scene; a skeleton with angry-yellow eyes that glare at you hatefully. He is wrapped up in a red cloak and wears metal gloves on his hands. He is known as Lord Hater. The narrators peer carefully over the bush to get a better look at him. Hater quickly turns his head and glares crossly at them. The narrators retreat. Hater turns back his head and walks off.

Hater: Bah humbug.

The narrators peer over the bush again.

Olaf: That alien must be having a bad day.

Courage: Every day, that is.

Emily: I'm sure he has some spirit, right?

Lord Hater continues to tread sullenly down the icy sidewalk. Cartoon characters all notice him and run away. He walks by a group of carolers, who are singing.

Carolers (singing): Hark the herald angels sing…

Hater violently kicks the bucket of money set next to the singers. Hater stops and looks at the other cartoon characters, who are staring at him.

Hater: Bah humbug!

He swings open the door of his workplace, marches indoors, and slams it shut with powerful force. The narrators stand by the building.

Olaf: Gee. I was never aware of how much he hated Christmas.

Emily: They don't called him Hater for nothing.

Courage groans at Emily's joke.

Emily: We'll see you in part two everybody!


	2. Chapter 2

Cast:

Bob Cratchit – Spongebob Squarepants

Fred – Wander (Wander Over Yonder)

Charity group – Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup (Powerpuff Girls)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Part two:

Emily: We started off introducing you to the meanest, cruelest fellow in all of Cartoon City. Let's continue off where we started.

Chowder: It all began when Hater was in his office doing paperwork, until suddenly; he was interrupted by a surprise guest.

Lord Hater enters the office and sits down to write paperwork. He scribbles furiously on the paper, muttering to himself.

Hater: What is taking that yellow sponge so long? I swear, if he shows up any later, I'm going to lower his monthly earnings to a hundred percent!

There is a knock at the door.

Hater: What?!

Spongebob (from behind door): It's me.

Hater: Come in.

Spongebob opens the door and enters Hater's office.

Hater: You're late again.

Spongebob: I know and I'm very sorry. I would've come to work earlier, but I had to take care of my son.

Hater: Oh yeah. Your son. The sick one, right?

Spongebob: Yes, sir.

Hater: Well, I'm sure you've let him down now that I'm lowering your monthly earnings.

Spongebob: But, sir…about the earnings…

Hater: What?!

Spongebob: I'd like a raise, please.

Hater: Excuse me?

Spongebob: Just this one day of the year. I want to be able to afford at least a dinner for my family. Y'know, since its Christmas.

Hater: Sure, I'll give you a raise.

Spongebob (happily): You will?

Hater: Of course. I'll raise your earnings up to three dollars. That should seem fair enough.

Spongebob: Oh, thank you so much, Mr. Hater! You truly are a saint!

Hater: Just don't go asking me for any more.

Spongebob: Sure thing, Lord-I mean, sir!

He starts to leave.

Spongebob: By the way, you have a visitor.

He leaves the room.

Hater: A visitor? Who could be possibly be visiting me at a time like this?

Just then, the door swings open. A small, orange alien who wears a hat enters the office and waves welcomingly. A blue, horse-like alien enters the office as well.

Wander: Merry Christmas, Lord Hater!

Sylvia: And a happy holidays as well!

She holds out a present.

Sylvia: We brought you a present.

Hater: Oh, you're too kind. But I don't take presents from people I despise. Now get out my office!

Wander: Wait, Hater! We wanted to know if you'd like to come to our Christmas party tonight.

Hater: A party?

Wander: It'll be tons of fun! There will be lots of food and games. We even invited everyone in the city.

Sylvia: Of course, every time we throw a party nobody bothers to show up.

Hater: Gee, I wonder why.

Wander: So will you join us?

Hater: Hm, let me think for a second. No!

Wander: What? No?

Hater begins pushing the two out.

Hater: You heard what I said! Now get out!

He throws them out into the cold.

Sylvia: But don't you care about the joy of holidays? The Christmas spirit?

Hater: You know what I think of Christmas? Bah humbug!

He slams the door in their faces.

Olaf: Ouch. That's one nasty alien.

Chowder: That's not even the beginning. Pay attention and listen. When Hater finally finished his paperwork, he decided to go for a little stroll around town.

Hater passes by the narrators. He strolls down the sidewalk until he eventually runs into three little girls who are raising money for charity. One of them, a blonde, holds out the box to Hater.

Bubbles: Excuse me, sir. Would you like to support our charity group?

Buttercup: We're raising money for the starving kids.

Hater: Aww. How sweet. I'd loved to support your little…charity foundation…but I'm afraid that wouldn't be the right thing.

Bubbles: Why not?

Hater: Because, children. In times like these the best thing to do is to just let the people die to decrease the surplus population. After all, if they are able to eat and survive longer than expected, wouldn't they suffer more? That seems pretty self-centered if you ask me.

Bubble: So you don't care about the needy kids?

Blossom: Guys, let's just go. This man doesn't want anything to do with us.

They leave, taking the box with them.

Hater: Charities. Nothing more than taking away the money that I've rightfully earn. Over my dead body!

Olaf: He is colder than me! And I'm made of ice!

Emily: See you in part three, everybody!


	3. Chapter 3

Cast:

Jacob Marley – Commander Peepers (Wander Over Yonder)

Ghost of Christmas Past – Marceline (Adventure Time)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Part three:

Chowder: That Christmas night, when Hater was worn out from a hard day of working…

Courage: And being a jerk.

Emily: People, go easy on this guy. It won't be long before he encounters the surprise of his life time.

Olaf: Well, what's the surprise?

Emily: Let's move on to find out. So after Hater came home to his spaceship and did his nightly routines; eating dinner, taking a shower…

Courage: Counting money as well.

Emily: …he eventually went to bed and on that very night, he was woken up by a strange noise.

Hater is sleeping in his bed. He is woken up by a low moaning sound. He sits up and yawns.

Hater: What in the galaxy is that noise? I'm trying to sleep here!

He gets out of bed, grabs a flashlight, and turns it on. He takes a step forward. The groaning becomes louder. A voice is heard.

Ghost (moaning): Hater…come…

Courage (nervously): Oooo! I'm scared!

Hater: Who are you?! How do you know my name?!

Ghost: Because…we met. Remember? I used to work for you.

Hater: Commander Peepers? Is that you?

Suddenly, an eyeball-like creature reveals itself. He appears to the ghost of the creature, as his skin is a pale blue. Courage screams at the sight of the being

Hater: Peepers…it really is you. But I thought you were dead.

Peepers: Of course I'm dead, you moron! I'm a ghost!

Hater: This must all be am hallucination. My dinner must have been spoiled or something.

Peepers: This is no hallucination, Lord Hater. This is actually happening.

Hater: If what you say is correct, then I sure am glad to see you here. So how's life been?

Peepers: Don't you mean, "how's death been"?

He guffaws at his own joke. Hater groans.

Peepers: Alright! Listen up, you ruthless pile of bones! You see these chains I'm wearing? When I died, I was forced to wear these heavy chains as a punishment for my sins. Y'know. 'Cause I was just like you; mean-spirited, nasty, hateful, and cruel. I was a villain, exactly like you. So! If you don't change the way you are right before the break dawn on Christmas morning, you shall suffer the same fate when you die; being forced to wear these awful chains for the rest of eternity.

Hater: If you say so. How will it be done?

Peepers: When the clock strikes midnight, you will be visited by three ghostly beings, who will take you into your past, your present, and your future. Hopefully what you encounter will change your personality, and with any luck, your soul. Got that, mister?

Hater: I do.

Peepers: Good. I should be taking off by now. Remember: when the clock strikes twelve, the first being will arrive.

Peepers disappears into thin air.

Hater: Hmmpt. Obviously this must be some kind of joke.

There is a dinging sound. Hater looks at his clock and sees that it's twelve o' clock already. Suddenly, the overlord becomes surrounded by a mist of smoke. A guitar riff is heard. Hater turns to his front and sees a silhouette of a girl playing a guitar.

Hater: Reveal yourself.

The figure stops. It float over to the light to reveal a teenage girl with grey skin and black hair.

Marceline: S'up?

Hater: Who are you?

Marceline: You don't know who I am? I am the Spirit of Christmas Past.

Hater: You don't look like a spirit to me.

Marceline: That's because I'm not. I'm actually a vampire. Of course, you would never hear about the Vampire of Christmas Past.

She laughs.

Hater: Uh, yeah. So where exactly are you taking me?

Marceline: To your past, dummy. To find out how you became who you are. A greedy, no-good, selfish jerkface.

A portal opens up.

Marceline: Don't be scared. Hop in.

Hater slowly steps towards the portal. Marceline pushes him in. He yells as he is shoved into the portal.

Chowder: Wow. Hater's childhood. I wonder how that's like.

Emily: We'll find out in part four, guys.


	4. Chapter 4

Cast:

School kids– Squidward (Spongebob Squarepants), Benson (Regular Show)

Friend – Grim (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Part four:

Emily: And now we are back with the story.

Olaf: So where are we now?

Emily: We are in Hater's past. To discover what made the villain so mean.

Meanwhile, Marceline leads Hater over a building; the orphanage that Hater grew up in.

Hater: This is where I grew up in. I've spent my entire life here. Oh, the pain of being neglected and uncared for.

Marceline: Do you now understand what the past can do to you?

Hater: I understand completely. I was ignored.

Marceline: Not just by society, but by the kids at your school.

Hater: My school?

She leads him over to the playground at his school, where kids are playing. Young Benson and young Squidward are playing catch with each other. Young Hater walks up to them.

Young Hater: Hey, guys. Mind if I play with you?

Young Squidward: Sorry, Hater. No extraterrestrials allow.

Young Benson: Especially when they're Halloween decorations.

They both laugh mockingly. Young Hater sadly walks away from the two kids.

Marceline: You see? You were basically an outcast as a child. Of course, that wasn't the bottom line.

Hater: How could that be?

Marceline: You must not remember your years as a teenager. Let me show you.

The portal opens up again. Hater is thrown in it and Marceline jumps in after him. The portal teleports them to a Christmas ball many years into the future. Characters are chatting and socializing with each other.

Hater: Where are we now, Spirit?

Marceline: We are in the time period of when you were a teenager. There's you over there.

She points to a teenage Hater leaning against a wall. He is with teenage Grim.

Teenage Hater: This party sucks. I can't believe you dragged me here.

Teenage Grim: It's not that bad, Hater. Did I mention there are girls here?

Teenage Hater: Where? I don't see any.

Teenage Grim: Look around and you might find someone.

Teenage Hater (walks away): Whatever, man. I was going to do that anyways.

Hater: Who knew I was such an annoying snob back then?

Marceline: And you haven't changed a bit.

Teenage Hater wanders around the ball until he eventually tumbles into a girl; a fair-skinned teenager with long blonde hair that is tied in a pink bow. She wears a long silky pink dress. She goes by the name of Anna (Just so you know who Anna is, she is an OC I created a while ago and I decided to add her into the fanfic because I couldn't think of anyone else to take the place of Belle).

Teenage Hater: I'm sorry! I didn't see you there!

Anna: It's okay. Accidents do happen. I'm Anna.

Teenage Hater (nervous): Uh…I'm Hater. You wanna hang out?

Anna: Sure.

Hater: Now I remember! This when I first met Anna! We dated for a while and then stuff happened.

Chowder: What stuff happened?

Emily: I dunno. We'd have to look further into the future to find out.

Marceline: Now that you know the story of how you met the love of your life, it's time to go forward several years later.

A portal opens up and they both go in. They are then teleported to a park several years later. Anna and younger Hater stand near a bench, face-to-face.

Marceline: You remember this, right? This is when Anna asked to marry you and you turned her down for money reasons.

Hater: And then she left me and was married to someone else.

Anna: I can't believe you are refusing to marry me all because you want to keep your business! Don't you love me enough to marry me?

Younger Hater: Anna, it's not about the love. If I don't keep my business running, I'll lose money. Don't you want me to be rich?

Anna: I'd rather be with a poor man than a rich, greedy jerk like you!

Anna stomps angrily away.

Marceline: And so it began. All because of one selfish act.

Hater growls angrily at the vampire.

Hater: Why have you forced me to recall this pain?! You brute?!

Marceline: I hope you learned a lot today.

A portal opens up and sucks in Hater.

Emily: The past is now revealed and the present will soon be next. See what happens in part


	5. Chapter 5

Cast:

Ghost of Christmas Present – Clifford (Clifford the Big Red Dog)

Party goers – Finn and Jake (Adventure Time), Mabel and Dipper (Gravity Falls), Mordecai and Rigby (Regular Show)

Mrs. Cratchit – Sandy (Spongebob Squarepants)

Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come – Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog)

Random citizens – Francine (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends), Vicky (The Fairly Oddparents), Dr. Drakken (Kim Possible), Dr. Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Part five:

Emily: And we are back again with more of the story to be told.

Chowder: We looked at Hater's childhood, his past life.

Olaf – And know we are going to find out what goes on in the present.

Emily – Back at the spaceship, we see Hater pacing alone in his bedroom wondering when the next spirit will arrive.

The clock dings.

Hater: Oh no. The second ghost must've arrived.

Suddenly he hears a sound, almost like the noise a dog makes. He grabs his flashlight and heads out his room to investigate. He enters the room only to see a giant red dog standing in front of him.

Hater: A dog!

Clifford: Yes, I'm a dog. No need to point it out.

Hater: You can talk!

Clifford: Course I can talk. I'm not just any ordinary big red dog, ya know. I'm also the ghost of a big red dog. I am the Spirit of Christmas Present. Now allow me to present to you how your actions have affected what's going on right now.

Hater: You're going to take me around town? You're just a talking dog!

Clifford: And you're a talking skeleton. Now we're both even.

He lies down.

Clifford: Jump on.

Hater: Uh…I don't feel comfortable…

Clifford: I said jump on.

Hater (sighs): Fine.

Hater walks up to Clifford and gets on his back. Clifford stands up.

Clifford: All aboard!

Hater: Just move!

Clifford: Whatever, buzzkill.

Clifford takes off. Elsewhere, the narrators wander around a house over in town.

Courage: Why are we at Wander and Sylvia's house?

Emily: Because this is where Hater and the Ghost are headed to. You know we have to follow them around at all times.

Chowder: Guys! You'll never guess what I smell! Food!

Olaf: And warmth! I've always wanted to know what warmth feels like!

Emily: Olaf, you do realize snow melts in warmth.

Chowder: Be quiet! I'm going to plan on breaking through the window so I could get to the food!

Emily: Stop that, Chowder! You know we never planned on attending this party. After all, we had a story to narrate.

Courage: Guys! Hater and the Ghost are coming!

Emily: Quick, narrators! Back into your positions!

Clifford arrives with Hater still riding on his back. Clifford stops and sits down. Hater slides down his back and lands in the snow.

Clifford: Here we are.

Hater stares at the residence.

Hater: We're at Wander and Sylvia's house.

Clifford: Look inside.

Hater does what he's told. Inside, there is a party going on. A few characters have shown up for the party. A boy wearing a blue shirt and a white hat is dancing with an orange dog. The boy dances over to Wander, who is filling a cup with punch.

Finn: Wander, this party is so rad. I would've gone to your other parties, but I've been a little too busy slaying monsters and stuff. You know me.

Wander: That's okay. We're glad you even came. We rarely ever have any guests.

Jake: Hey, where's that Hater guy at? I thought you said he'd be here.

Sylvia: He must've passed it up. After all, he seemed pretty angry when we invited him.

Wander: Yeah he was. He kicked us out of his office and shouted "bah humbug" at us, then slammed the door in our faces. He's no dandelion when it comes to holidays.

Finn: Bummer. Hopefully he'll lighten up soon.

Sylvia: All right, everyone! It's game time!

Finn: All right!

Mabel: Awesome!

Mordecai: Sweet!

Wander: Gather around, people. We are going to be playing "Who am I?"

Rigby: Awesome! Can I go first?

Sylvia: Take it away, Rigby.

Rigby: All right. Guess who am I?

Dipper: Do you live in a forest?

Rigby: No.

Finn: The desert?

Rigby: Uh-uh.

Mable: What about the Artic?

Rigby: Nope.

Mordecai: Does it walk the streets?

Rigby: Yep!

Wander: Is it vicious?

Rigby: Yes.

Sylvia: Is it savage?

Rigby: Uh-huh.

Mordecai: Is it an unwanted creature?

Rigby: Yes!

Mable: Is it considered a pest?

Rigby: Yeah.

Sylvia: Is it a rat?

Rigby: No.

Wander: Is it a flea?

Rigby: No.

Mable: Wait a second! I know what it is! It's Lord Hater!

Rigby: Correct!

They all laugh. Hater stares through the window in disbelief.

Hater: I can't believe they would insult me like that!

Clifford: Believe it, Lord Hater. You've done your share of bad deeds. It's time for theirs.

Hater: How dare you affront me, Spirit!

Clifford: Don't think it's all over just now. We will now head to Mr. Squarepants' house.

Hater: Mr. Squarepants' house? What's there to see over there?

Clifford: We shall find out. Jump on my back again.

Hater jumps on Clifford's back. They take off. As soon as they arrived to Spongebob's house. The narrators catch up to them, panting.

Emily: We finally caught up to them. Man that dog sure is fast!

Chowder: Guys, can you please slow down? I can only run so slow!

Hater gets off of Clifford's back and runs towards the window to peer in. Spongebob is with his wife, Sandy, and two of his children; Billy, who is a sponge like Spongebob, and Catlin, who is a squirrel like Sandy. They are preparing the table for their Christmas dinner.

Sandy: So Spongebob. Did your boss give you that raise that we needed?

Spongebob: He did, Sandy. At least he gave me enough to buy us a small goose for our dinner.

Sandy: That's great! I'm sure Thomas would be happy to know that we'll be able to at least eat this Christmas.

Spongebob: Thomas! Come down! It's time for dinner!

A little sponge comes down the stairs. He is on crutches.

Thomas: Okay, daddy.

Hater: That's Thomas? I can't believe it! It's so heartbreaking to see this kid limp down the stairs like that!

Clifford: You could've saved him, yet you didn't give Mr. Squarepants enough money to support the healthcare that this child needed.

Thomas: Did you get the goose?

Spongebob: I sure did. Your mother's bringing it out right now.

Sandy brings out the goose, which is no bigger than the size of Thomas. Hater just stares into the window baffled.

Hater: Are you kidding me? They could only afford that? Why, that goose is no bigger than Thomas!

Clifford: They only had a few dollars to spare because you barely gave them enough.

The family all sits down for the feast.

Spongebob: I'd like to make a prayer for my boss, Mr. Hater. If it weren't for him, this feast wouldn't have been possible.

They all clap. Hater stands there with a forlorn expression. He glances over at Clifford.

Hater: Maybe you are right, Spirit. Maybe I do need to change.

Clifford: I can see it in your eyes that you still have more to learn to be able to change your soul.

Hater: What the heck are you saying?

Clifford: I shall be off by now. From then on, the next spirit shall arrive.

Hater: Oh no. You don't mean…

The scenery fades and Hater is transported to a dark street. Hater looks around with immense fear.

Hater: Wh-where am I?

He hears evil chuckling from behind him. Hater turns around and sees a man standing there. He wears a purple top hat and a purple outfit to match as well. He is carrying a skull staff with him.

Facilier: So…you must be that Hater guy, I suppose. The one who need a little motivation to change his soul.

Hater: Am I in the presence of the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come.

Facilier: You're darn right, Hater. This is the future you are in right now, and I have to say your future is pretty grave.

Hater: How is that so?

Facilier: Let me guide you around town and you'll see.

Courage: Hater's future? Ohhh, I have a bad feeling about this.

Facilier leads Hater to a dark alley where they both hide. Two red-haired teenagers are walking by, talking to each other.

Francine: So, did you hear about that one rich guy who was found dead recently? I sure don't feel sorry for him!

Vicky: I know, right? And I thought I was mean…

Hater: Who is this "rich guy" those two are talking about? Spirit, give me some answers!

Facilier: Patience, my friend.

Two doctors then pass by the alley. One of them is a man with black hair and blue skin and the other one is a brown-haired one who wears a lab coat. They stop to talk.

Drakken: I can't believe he passed away!

Doofenshmirtz: I know, right? That guy could've been a doctor like us, but he had to own a business and be consumed by his own greed.

Drakken: You'll never guess what I plan on doing, though.

Doofenshmirtz: What?

Drakken: I'm going to smuggle some of his precious items and sell them!

Doofenshmirtz: Make sure you steal his gloves as well. Those things are probably worth a fortune. Imagine how much they are right now!

Drakken: As long they are cold enough.

Doofenshmirtz: As cold as his heart?

Drakken: If he even had a heart!

They both laugh as they walk away.

Hater: The suspense is killing me! I wanna know who this person is!

Facilier: Oh, just a little fellow who died. Like that one kid.

Hater: Thomas? He's…dead?

Facilier: That's what I said.

Hater (crying): Nooo! This can't be!

Facilier: It's better off he died anyway. Y'know. To decrease the surplus population.

Hater: Please, Spirit! Show me the man who has perished! At once!

Facilier: You want to see his grave? Very well then.

He pounds his staff on the ground. A dark shadow cloaks them and they transport to a graveyard. They stand in front of a gravestone in which the inscription is covered in snow.

Facilier: Go ahead. Brush it off and see what it reads.

Hater slowly treads towards the gravestone. As reaches the tomb, he slowly slides his boney hand over the snow, revealing each letter one-by-one. As he reaches the last letter, he stares blankly at the inscription. It reads LORD HATER.

Hater: No! Nooo! It's not happening!

Facilier: Oh, it's happening. Right now, that is.

He pounds his staff on the grass. A large, rectangular hole opens up behind Hater.

Hater: You can't do this, Spirit! Now right now! I'll promise I'll change! Just give me one more chance!

Facilier: You had your chance, Hater. Now it's your time to go.

He pounds his staff on the ground one last time. Hater falls into the hole, screaming.

Hater: Nooooooooooo!

Suddenly Hater wakes up and finds himself in bed.

Hater: Huh? I'm not dead! I still have another chance!

He looks at his clock. It's seven 'o clock.

Hater: Morning time! At last! I can finally head off to a new start!

Olaf: Wow, Hater is back and seems as though he's changed!

Emily: Let's see if it's for real. In part six, everybody.


	6. Chapter 6

Part six:

Emily: And now we are here and the sixth and final part. Will this be the beginning of something new this Christmas? Let's see…

Hater rushes down the sidewalk jovially.

Hater: I feel so alive! So wonderful today! Which good deed shall I perform first?

He sees the charity group from last time sitting on the sidewalk.

Hater: You kids! Just who I needed

He runs up to them.

Hater: I'm sorry, girls. I believe that's not enough to help out the poor and homeless.

He takes out a stack of cash and drops it into the box.

Hater: If that is not enough to satisfy their needs, I'll be sure to bring more ASAP.

Blossom: Thank you so much, kind sir!

Hater: Don't be thanking me.

Hater turns around to walk away, until he comes across Wander.

Hater: Wander! How was the party last night?

Wander: It really wasn't the same without you.

Hater: I tell you what. Throw a party this New Years and I'll make sure I'll be there as early as possible.

Wander: Okay!

Hater: And one last thing…

Wander: Yes, Hater?

Hater: About the present you gave me…

Wander: Yeah?

Hater: I'd like to accept it.

Wander: Really? That's great!

He takes out the present from underneath his hat and gives it to Hater. Hater opens the present and looks into the box.

Hater: I can't believe it. You got this just for me?

He takes out what appears to be a homemade scarf.

Wander: You like it?

Hater: I love it! I have something for you as well.

Hater takes the worn-out scarf wrapped around his neck and gives it to Wander.

Hater: I know this isn't much, but it's the only thing I have right now.

Wander: I love it! Thanks, Hater!

Wander takes off.

Hater: It feels so great to be doing good things! I only have one last thing to do…

Just then, Hater sees Spongebob walking down the sidewalk with the sickly Thomas. Hater rushes up to them.

Hater: Mr. Squarepants!

Spongebob: Mr. Hater! I apologize! I would've been working yesterday, but I had family…

Hater: I don't wanna hear it.

Spongebob: Go ahead and fire me. I probably deserve it.

Hater: Fire you? I came here to give you a raise!

Spongebob (surprised): A raise?

Hater: A large one at that! I'll even let you take the weekends off for now on!

Spongebob: Sir? You seem different. Are you feeling okay?

Hater: Okay? I feel better than ever and it was all thanks to those ghosts.

Spongebob: What ghosts?

Hater: Erm, nothing. Still, one last thing.

Spongebob: Yes, sir?

Hater: May I please speak to your son Thomas?

Spongebob: Sure thing, Mr. Hater.

Hater kneels down to speak to the sick Thomas.

Hater: I have a favor for you, Thomas.

Thomas: Yes, Mr. Hater?

Hater: You know that turkey in the window of the butcher shop?

Thomas: The one that's so big that even I can't carry it?

Hater: Exactly! Do me a favor, buy that turkey, and bring it all the way home so your family could enjoy it this Christmas. Here is two hundred dollars to fit the price.

Thomas: Thank you!

Hater: And an extra two hundred dollars to buy that shiny new wagon in the window of the toy shop you could be able to carry it.

Thomas: Wow! Thank you so much, sir!

Hater: Take care and have a Merry Christmas!

Spongebob: Merry Christmas to everyone as well!

Wander: Merry Christmas!

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup: Merry Christmas!

Thomas: And God bless everyone!

Emily: And that was my cartoon character version of Charles Dickens' "A Christmas Carol".

Chowder: Boooring. When you said we were going to be narrating a story, I was thinking something more along the lines of pirates or ninjas.

Emily: There are no ninjas in "A Christmas Carol!" This is supposed to be a classic tale!

Olaf: Couldn't you have at least made it scarier with the ghosts? After all, they're stinkin' ghosts!

Courage: Uh huh!

Emily: Of course I wouldn't have made the ghosts scarier! This is a Christmas story! Not a horror film!

Chowder: A horror film would've been much better.

Emily: Ugh! You guys are impossible! Anyway, have a Merry Christmas and God bless everybody!

The End


End file.
